oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Founding of the Golden Cloud Pirates
Boatnapping and the conception of the Golden Cloud Pirates And with a thud, a small boat pulled into the port of Wavebank Town. As it was dusk, the sky was rendered a deep orange mixed with blacks and greys. Appreciating the sight, the lone passenger of the ship looked to the sky for a spell and breathed in deeply before returning his gaze to the town. He had arrived a tad earlier than intended, so the male sat back in the boat and lounged against a bag of clothes, his legs reaching half way across the ship. Night would arrive in an hour or two, so Nor elected to wait, gazing at the faintly twinkling stars. With the boat arriving on the port of Wavebank Town, a blonde, lean built male with amber eyes sat on the edge of the harbor as he rolled his eyes. Thinking to himself that he will never be able to go on an adventure like other Pirates, he he puffed his cheeks but moments later started thinking something with a serious look on his face. He gasped with a feeling of simultaneous disappointment and dissatisfaction furthermore began looking at the orange sky. "Someday!" he exclaimed in a low voice. "Only if I had a ship or a crew. Damn that Cyrus, he should have at least helped me recruit a crew!" the male murmured to himself. When the last sun-rays of the day kiss the heathland, when the greens and purples melted into grey under the moonlight. The sun's rays reflected Seraph's hopes, as they slowly began to fade away; something that could be seen in his eyes. While Seraph was busy in his own thoughts, he felt a strange presence around him. As if someone was watching him. As the night air was completely silent except for the faint splashing of waves, Seraph's arrival was louder to Nor than it should have been, if it wasn't so quiet that is. Seraph's talk of recruiting a crew got Nor thinking. It had been a few weeks since he'd left home and he hadn't done anything productive, joining a crew included. Maybe he could create a crew with that guy.... no, he's a stranger and he did not know him at all. It sounded like a poor idea, but then Nor remembered something. Luffy had started his crew from nothing and recruited a total stranger... so what was stopping Nor from joining this guy's non-existent crew? With a heave, he sat up and turned to look at the male, his blue eyes glistening. "Uh.. Hello there. It's pretty interesting that we arrived here sort of at the same time huh? ....My name's Toxikon F. Nor, wanna start a crew?" "Kinmichi Seraph. Eh, really? Why not! If Luffy could do it, why can't we? Though, it has been fifty three years since he began his journey. I wonder if he's still alive..." replied Seraph as he looked towards the male and was reassured that he could still be a Pirate. "Do you have a ship?" The words 'Do you have a ship?' constantly echoed through his mind. After a minute, he sighed and replied, "I don't have a ship. To be honest, I set out a few weeks ago after my dad sent me away in this tiny boat... Damn, we can't very well have a proper crew if we have no ship. I mean, Luffy managed for a little, but he did quickly get one eventually.. ahhhh what do we doooo?" Seraph was startled for a moment by Nor's reply. "Well, we are Pirates. Maybe, we "could" borrow a ship?" replied Seraph as he winked at Nor. "Besides, it is only borrowing. We can return it when we have enough money to buy our own!" Kicking his legs in the boat while laughing, the male grinned and jumped onto land, in much better spirits. The notion of 'borrowing' a ship struck him as funny and well... they may not ever return it. "That's a capital idea," he said, resting a hand on one scimitar. "We'd best pick a fine ship for our use, I mean no one else would need such a ship as much as us, right?' "There's no way to tell that but right now, we need it more than anyone else. You wanna "borrow" a Marine ship? Heh! It's going to earn us some respect, I guess--" smirked Seraph. "We need a name for our Pirate crew but for that, we need a Pirate crew. So, where are you from?" A Marine ship! That would be a fine prize indeed! It sounded risky, but to hell with that. The Marines had such fine ships, and many too. They surely wouldn't miss one... would they? "Oh absolutely! And in answer to your latter question, i'm from some small inland town called Rockslide Ridge. It's quite near to a large bandit hide-out and we get a few Marines come in to 'deal' with the bandits, so it's a lively enough place. And yourself?" "It is risky but it is totally worth the risk. True, my friend. The Marines' do have some great ships. They wouldn't mind if we take one. Anyways, I don't think you know the place but anyways, I am from Acebal. It is near Doerena Kingdom, about fifteen minutes in North Direction. " "Yes, you are quite right, I am clueless about that place." He stretched and glanced along the port, spotting two Marine ships side by side, both guarded decently. Nor pointed towards the two, his eyes filled with a slight uncertainty. "What is the plan on how we are to dispatch of them, Seraph?', he asked in a low tone. "That depends. Do you have any skills other than using the "chop-chop" tools and basic navigation? " questioned Seraph as he surveyed the situation. Nor let out a muffled laugh, putting his own hand over his mouth to quieten it. Composing himself, he shrugged. "I dunno, I mean I did eat a strange fruit that some rich guy said was the Moya Moya no Mi, but i'm ill inclined to believe him.." Putting his hand over his mouth, Seraph whispered, "Isn't that a super rare Devil Fruit? Moya Moya umm, ... Hazy Hazy Fruit? That's a weird name but if you can create a thick mist or haze around the area, we could easily grab this thing. However, since you've never tried it. We'll do it the other way. See that ship? The one which has less guards? We need to go there first. We'll sneak in onboard and then create a big distraction. That would cause all of the guards in vicinity to rush towards it and as they get on-board on that ship, we use the ropes to get to the other ship and then, it's party time for us. The problem is, we have to sabotage the ship before creating the distraction. The cannon's need to be taken care of. So, what do you think?" "Well I honestly cannot think of a better plan at all and it seems to hit all the bases. As to sabotaging the cannons, taking them apart individually will take too long, so we could either clog the cannons up with something else or we could heave all the cannonballs over the side of the ship... But that would draw attention to us, so sealing the cannon mouths is probably better...However, how would we clog up the cannons? We'd need to close them up with a substance strong enough to withstand a cannon blast and I don't have anything of the sort on me.." "Would this do?" replied Seraph as he smirked and tossed a brick of gold in his hand which appeared out of the blue. "You might wanna give your fruit a try later, mate!" Scratching his head, it took him a while to realist where the gold block came from, before coming to the conclusion that he too must be a devil fruit user as well. "Uh sure, maybe... Anyway, we should get going. That ship isn't gonna steal itself." Amused and surprised at the same time by Nor's comment, Seraph acted surprised but then pouted like a teenage girl. Though, his facial expressions changed drastically as he appeared to be emotionless for a moment and his face could only be referred to as "stone face". Without wasting anymore time, he turned and crouched as he slowly walked towards the Marine ship while making sure that he doesn't make any noise and stays within the darker areas or the shadows; since light sources made stealth difficult and staying near them for too long could attract attention. Keeping to the dark areas was of course, part of the plan. Sighing, he followed suit, keeping to the dark areas while approaching the ship. Reaching the siide, he noticed a gangplank down the side of the ship. Straining his ears, he barely made out a few marines talking about ending their turn for guard duty in a minute. Grinning, he hid under the plank, keeping a lookout for when both the guards would leave their positions. It would give them the perfect chance to sneak on board and block the cannons before creating a distraction. Happily, the boat they needed was mostly abandoned and was moored pretty close, so the plan would go almost seamlessly, if all went their way. Sneaking on board stealthily, Seraph stayed quite as he observed two distinct sounds- one of a footstep and the other being the sound of murmur. Making haste, he quickly jumped above and simultaneously performed a split. The split jump allowed him to mask his presence as the guard passed below him and left the boat. "Had to change your shift right now? Like, right effing now?" Seraph thought to himself as he slowly descended and signaled Nor to make his move as he made his own move my sneaking behind one of the guards on board and grabbing him from behind. Nor, noticing his signal, also snuck on board and gropped around for the door to the hull. Finding it, he picked the lock with a stray iron pin stuck to his left boot and opened it up. Looking to Seraph, he whispered, "Seraph, i've got the door open so you can go down and block up the cannons. I'll stay up here and draw the guards away from the other ship by making as much noise as possible, making sure that none of them go down to where you are since having them all in one place is ideal." Knocking the guard unconscious, Seraph moved down quickly and began sabotaging the cannons by damaging their firing system and clogging them with molten gold. Damaging each of the cannons one by one was a herculean task but ultimately, Seraph prevailed. Being alone finally, Nor unsheathed both scimitars and yelled out at the top of his voice, "Nice ship!! Would be a shame if someone stooooooole it!!" In immediate response, Marines on the ship and the ones guarding the other ship began running towards him, the Marines on the ship ganged up on him which immediately made him regret ever yelling out in the first place. Grimacing, he began running around the ship, causing some Marines to bump into each other due to it being quite dark. That is until lanterns were brought on board. At this point, a score of them were unconscious, but now they had regrouped and drawm their swords. One ran at him, swinging his sword at him horizontally. Nor then yelled out, "Hidden Hand!' His right arm swung the scimitar down vertically to block the blow while his left arm swiftly followed up with a horizontal slash to the man's chest, causing him to stumble into another Marine who was soon knocked out by a punch from Nor. Just as he got out of the hull, he remembered there was one more cannon on the deck that he completely forgot to take care of and since all of the Marines were on board, it made things extremely complicated. "Dammit!" he exclaimed in a low tone as he sneaked behind on of the guards and pulled him into dark corner. Knocking him unconscious, he took the guard's clothes for himself and used the Marine cap to cover his face and walked towards the cannon. "Oi! What are you doing?' questioned another Marine officer. "Uh, I-I am preparing the cannon to ugh... take care of the intruder" he replied. The Marine nodded his understanding, running towards Nor. Meanwhile, Nor was knocking two wounded Marines overboard, unaware of the Marine officer who had just left Seraph. Seeing an opportunity, he ran at Nor who just turned around to see the man running at him and slicing through his arm.... sort of. Clouds billowed around where his arm had been sliced, and just as suddenly as it had happened, the arm reformed. All the Marines onboard were shocked and confused, until one yelled out, "He's a Devil Fruit user! We can't deal with him!" The Marines onboard started panicking until another yelled out after finding his unconscious comrade, "There's another intruder!" Spurred on by his revelation, a few Marines noticed Seraph attempting to seal the cannon and immediately began running towards him, swords drawn. Despite their small number, they would appear to have the upper hand against Seraph... if he was an ordinary human. None of them knew that there were two Devil Fruit users onboard. Witnessing Nor's devil fruit abilities, he quickly deduced that his ally is a Logia type user and smirked. "Why does my plans never work? Why? Damn, Marines!" he shouted as he literally kicked the first Marine to approach him with enough force to send him flying away and crashing onto the other Marines. "Sorry guys but I really really need a ship!" he added as he lifted a heavy machine by literally uprooting it and hurling the machinery which probably weighed in excess of three tons at the Marines. He used the chaos and smoke created by his action to quickly escape. Seeing the Marines distracted, Nor ran down the gangplank and began dashing towards the next ship with Seraph escaping. A lone Marine noticed him running and began to shoot his musket at Nor, the bullets just missing which spurred him on. Finally, Nor got on board and waited for Seraph, worried that reinforcements would come soon. Seraph quickly landed on the ship. "Set sail, mate. We don't have much time!" he said, as he rushed Nor to start the ship. Seraph chuckled a little as he asked, "That thing, umm your arm. Was that cloud or cotton candy?" "You saw it too? Guess I wasn't dreaming..." He mused as he pulled up the anchor, the weighty object slowly being dragged out of the water. "I'm pretty sure they were clouds.. HUP" Nor grunted as the anchor was finally on the ship, his arms aching a little. "Why do you ask?" "'' 'cause, cotton candies! Duh! Who doesn't like cotton candy. I was hoping I could eat it! Heh! How good are you with a ship of this size?" He replied as he plodded towards the steering. "If you want us to get out of here alive, I suggest you don't let me sail it." Nor then chuckled to himself as he slowly climbed up the huge mast, unfurling the sails one by one as he climbed higher. As the sails were new, the Marines hadn't had time to paint on their symbol, a fact that gladdened him greatly. After all the sails were released, he swung down to the deck on a rope, eager to get sailing. "So, it looks like we're good to go. Thankfully the Marines aren't tailing us yet, so we can get a head start." "''Alrighty! Here we go!" Grinned Seraph as he finally found a ship and sailed the ship. Steering a vessel as large as the Marine ship was no easy task but thanks to his former Marine training Seraph managed. The two men escaped the Navy and sailed under the beautiful night sky. Meeting Scott Livia and Pengu Marekō After 15 days at sea, Nor was tired and quite hungry. Seraph had explained a few days ago that they were headed to the beautiful island of Elena where there was rumours of a Devil Fruit user. There was only one reason that he'd follow like a rumour like that. He was looking to recruit. It sounded like a decent enough idea, but relaxing was more important to Nor at present since they had barely eaten and as for Nor, he had been constantly practising with a new move he had made up with his Devil Fruit powers, which had drained a lot of his energy. Flopping onto the deck, he called out, "Seraph, you see land yet?" "I see something. Looks like a land mass, we'll know in say--10 minutes?" he replied as he sailed the Marine ship. For the last 15 days, Seraph has barely slept as he was either helping Nor develop and understand his Devil Fruit powers or was busy sailing the ship. It was about time he took a break; for he deserved one at this point. However, he could not simply waste all his time relaxing as he was determined to check out the rumors about the mysterious Devil Fruit user on the island. The next ten minutes passed rather easily. "Nor!! We are there! Land! Oh, I have missed you so much!" he exclaimed out of joy. Letting out a whoop as the ship bumped against the port, Nor was filled with excitement as he dropped the anchor and began to close up the sails one by one. All pain seemed to vanish and fatigue was a thing of the past. "The ship's secure, Seraph! Now let's eat and relax! Oh, I hope they have a gambling hall here, i've been feeling that my luck has increased lately and I haven't gambled in so long! It's been bugging me...." His rambling trailed off as he ran off the boat, running around the front of the port as he waited for Seraph to get onto land. Seraph finally let go of the wheel and popped his finger joints to produce a cracking sound. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Boy, you're never going to learn are you?" he smirked. With a simultaneous gasp of anxiety and joy, he entered a restaurant and began ordering. His appetite was certainly surprising to the manager and the waiter as it was reminiscent of Luffy's own appetite. Nor on the other hand, was a frugal eater, as it was the way his family usually ate since his father spent most of their money on gambling. Thus, the majority of the bill was made up of what Seraph ate, while only one plate of food could be attributed to Nor's hunger. Watching Seraph eat in amazement, Nor just sat back and waited, smiling a little as he though of how much money this would cost. Gladly Nor had a decent amount from a lucky jackpot, so the meal wouldn't break the bank too much... he thought. "Don't worry, Nor! I have enough money to buy this restaurant..." he smirked as he continued stuffing food in his mouth. In a jovial and calm manner he remarked, "Eat as much as you want, Nor! You don't wanna end up all scraggy" "Uh ok, sure." Grinning a little, Nor ordered a few more plates of food since he was quite hungry from being at sea for so long. Since Seraph could supposedly buy the resturant, he decided to eat as much as possible, digging into the meal with much gusto. After the meal, Seraph left the restaurant and went searching for a place to stay. Not many lodges and hotels welcome Pirates. He walked in a convivial manner, as if he was the happiest person in the world; without any regret and worries. "Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate!" he sang to himself as he reached an inn and gestured Nor to come quickly. "A room for two, please? I guess we'll be staying for three days..." The innkeeper nodded her head and smiled at the two of them, handing Seraph the key. "Enjoy your stay you two." Through all this, Nor felt uncomfortable after what the innkeeper said, as it felt that she believed they were a couple. "Something bothering you, Nor?" he asked, as he handed Nor the key. "You go take a nap. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in an hour! Don't touch things, don't break things and do not go looking for trouble!" Seraph added as he walked out of the inn. As the man walked out of the Inn he was suddenly attacked by what looked like flying China Dishes and cook ware. As soon as the cook ware and china were thrown at Seraph, they were followed by two sharp butter knifes and surprisingly, when the assault ended or everyone thought so, a small panda like creature flew in the air towards Seraph. "Panda Flying Kick" the creature said. This act caused a large crowd to gather around the scene. As the cook ware was thrown at Seraph, he reacted fast and noticed the projectiles thrown at him and combining his quick reflexes and strength, he managed to kick all of them back; thus sending them back at the assailant. To his surprise, the assailant used his size and quickness to move past the hurled objects as he dashed towards him with a kick. However, the attacker was rather sloppy as Seraph simply caught him by his leg and turn him upside down while holding onto his leg with his hand. "Well, hello there! Panda! Umm, thing. Do panda's actually speak or did you kick me so hard that I was knocked unconscious and this is a dream?" "Grrrr" The Panda said growling. Suddenly a third arm poofed onto the panda which he used punch Seraph's hand with great strength. "The Name's Pengu Marekō and yes I can talk you dibble butt" The Panda said. "I am the Great Iron Chef Penguin!!"